hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hardy Boys: The Hidden Theft
The Hardy Boys: The Hidden Theft is the first installment in the video game series by JoWooD and DreamCatcher Inc., based on The Hardy Boys. It was released in the fall of 2008. Young Hollywood stars Jesse McCartney and Cody Linley voice Frank and Joe Hardy. As well as PC CD, the game will be released for the Nintendo Wii console. The Wii version of the game will be completed in 2009, almost one year after the PC version. Some sources say the Wii version will be released in the second quarter of 2009,Adventure Gamers while others say fourth quarter.JoWood press release on Wii Rating This game is rated Everyone 10 and up for mild blood and mild violence. Plot summary From official press release: "In The Hardy Boys: The Hidden Theft, the vault of the Spencer Mansion is robbed, and the Bayport Police call on the Hardy Boys to help tie up some loose ends, but they soon find themselves in the middle of a major criminal investigation that takes them on an adventure all over Bayport, and even into New York City. But the pieces don't add up, and Frank and Joe find themselves embroiled in a drama of sinister proportions. Is the recent theft linked to something from the past? Can Frank and Joe find and decipher the clues in time to prevent another crime from happening?"Hardy Boys Game website Retrieved on 28th August 2008 Appearances Characters *Phil Cohen *Ezra Collig *Con Riley *Dougal *Nancy Drew (voice on phone only) *Ellen *Eric *Gus Rosso *Fenton Hardy *Frank Hardy *Gertrude Hardy *Joe Hardy *Laura Hardy *Harold *Mary Spencer *Chet Morton *Iola Morton *Lilly Spencer *Orin Spencer (flashbacks only) *Playback *Thomas Spencer *Sammuel Spencer Locations *Bayport **Bayport Police Station **Hardy Home **Spencer Mansion **Bayport Street **Get Snippy **Mug Shots *New York City **Manhattan Businesses and organizations *American Teens Against CrimeAdventure Gamers *Bayport Police Department Trivia *This game was originally going to be called The Hardy Boys: The Tower Treasure, based on the first Hardy Boys book printed The Tower Treasure. However, while elements of that story remain in the final game, the game is an Undercover Brothers continuity adventure. *In the August 2009 (Issue 244) issue of Nintendo Power Magazine, the game was listed as having just been added to the release radar, and is to be expected sometime between July and December 2009, from Dreamcatcher for the Wii. Screenshot /Gallery}} Image:Hidden Theft Screenshot 001.jpg Image:Hidden Theft Screenshot 002.jpg Image:Hidden Theft Screenshot 003.jpg Image:Hidden Theft Screenshot 004.jpg Image:Hidden Theft Screenshot 005.jpg Image:Hidden Theft Screenshot 006.jpg Image:Hidden Theft Screenshot 007.jpg Image:Hidden Theft Screenshot 008.jpg Image:Hidden Theft Screenshot 009.jpg Game features From Hardy Boys Game website: *'Features the voice and likeness' of Hollywood teen stars Jesse McCartney and Cody Linley as Frank and Joe Hardy; *'Play as Two of History's Most Famous Literary Detectives' and interact with Fenton and Laura Hardy, the Hardy Boys’ friend Chet Morton and others; *'Experience the Hardy World on your PC' – the literary world of the Hardys’ is brought to life! Check out the Hardy Home, Bayport Police Station and the various places most have only experienced through the pages of a book; *'Cell Phone Feature' – use your cell phone to give pal Nancy Drew and other characters a call and get insight on the case; *'Search For Clues' – super-sleuth your way to solving the small mysteries along the way as you help the Bayport Police catch the culprit; *'Mystery Solving Mini-Games' – each mini-game solved throughout the investigation gives players valuable pieces of evidence to help solve the case; *'Choose Your Dialogue' – choose from a variety of responses to make your Hardy Boys’ experience your own! Credits Crew *Director: Mike Adams *Writer: Scott NixonIMDb Cast *Jesse McCartney...Frank Hardy *Cody Linley...Joe Hardy *Matt Levin...Chet Morton/Phil Cohen/Eric *Blythe Auffarth...Lilly/Nancy Drew *Nolan North...Gus/Dougal/Con *Leigh Allyn Baker...Laura Hardy/Ellen *Kelly Stables...Iola Morton *Pat Fraley...Thomas/Orin/TV voice *Jennifer Darling...Mary/Aunt Trudy *David Lodge...Parrot *Jon Curry...Harold/Fenton Hardy/Edward *Joe Hanna...Ezra Collig/SammuelIMDb References External links *Official Site *[http://www.jowood.com/?lang=en&site=2&gameid=hardyboys&pfid= The Hardy Boys: The Hidden Theft] at JoWood.com *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1230137/ The Hardy Boys: The Hidden Theft] at IMDb *[http://pc.ign.com/objects/142/14254138.html The Hardy Boys: The Hidden Theft] at IGN *The Hardy Boys: The Hidden Theft preview at Adventure Gamers *Press release at The Hardy Boys Encyclopedia *Order The Hardy Boys: The Hidden Theft from Amazon.com Category:Video games